A sheet handling apparatus to handle sheets such as securities is an apparatus which conveys the supplied sheets, and discriminates the relevant sheets into an authentic bill (a genuine note and also a sheet capable of circulation), a damaged note (an authentic bill and also a sheet which can not be recirculated) and a rejectable note (a sheet except the genuine note or the damaged sheet) by a sheet discriminating apparatus.
The sheet handling apparatus is already used as a bill handling apparatus to handle bills, for example. With respect to the sheet handling apparatus, there are a case in which the supplied sheets are composed of a single type of note and a case in which the supplied sheets are composed of a plurality of types of note which are supplied in the mixed state regarding the type of note, the front or back side, and the direction. In any cases, the sheets supplied to a supply portion are taken out to a conveying path one by one by a taking out apparatus and are conveyed. The conveyed sheets are discriminated by a discriminating apparatus arranged along the conveying path.
The sheet discriminating apparatus discriminates the type of note, the front or back side, and the direction of the sheet to be conveyed. The sheets discriminated by the discriminating apparatus are counted based on the discrimination result, and are stacked by a stacking device arranged at the downstream in the conveying direction, or each time when the number of the stacked sheets reaches a prescribed number (100 sheets, for example) the sheets are bundled by a bundling material such as a paper belt to form a 100 sheets bundle and the bundle is then discharged.
Conventionally, an operator set a normal sheet/damaged sheet discrimination level of such the sheet handling apparatus from an operation display of the relevant sheet handling apparatus. In addition, an authenticity discrimination criteria updating system is known which updates the authenticity discrimination criteria of a value medium from a network connected data management apparatus (Refer to Patent Document 1, for example.).